Once Upon a Time
by Tawnyblood
Summary: Tsuna attempts to read Peter Rabbit to Mukuro for the latter to fall asleep. Mukuro soon starts having a very odd dream indeed... Based on Peter Rabbit. -6927-
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is the first and -hopefully- not the last story I upload to FanFiction. C:_

_Bare with the awkwardness since this is the first time I've written a fanfic in a year, please?_

_This one was to help people get the gist of what happens in Petter Rabbit. Just in case they never read it._

_Warnings: AU, 6927, no smut, possibly OOCness?_

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano and Petter Rabbit belongs to Beatrice Potter._

* * *

"Once upon a time there were four little rabbits: Flopsy, Mopsy, Cottontail, and Peter. They lived with their mother in a sand back, underneath the root of a big fir-tree." The young man read, the words flowing out of his mouth due to the numerous times he read the story. His brown eyes narrowed slightly in hesitation before he spoke again.

"Mukuro, do you really want me to read this again? We read this before." The brunette whined, a pout gracing his features. "If you want, I could go find another book." He added hopefully. _Anything would be better than reading this again._

"Tsuna…" Mukuro started off, the look on his face enigmatic as ever. There was a slight pause in his speech where he allowed the grin on his face to grow even wider (successfully sending chills down the brunette's spine). "What do you suggest we read then?" He slowly sat up and began fiddling around in the dim light for something. "I don't think it's possible to read Alice in Wonderland; it seems I have misplaced it."

Tsuna stared blankly at his bedmate as he groped around for their not-so-legal copy. He blinked down at the open book in his lap. He sighed. "Let's just read Peter Rabbit then." He said; the words rushing out like a broken dam. He had a feeling Mukuro wasn't just groping around for the book when he noticed the hand moving closer to his leg.

"What ever you want, my little Vongola," He said, lying back onto his back. "My only wish is that you don't fall asleep halfway through it... like you usually do." A mischievous glint sparkled in his mismatched eyes as he watched his little 'pet' turn a different shades of pink.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't fight off the burning in his face. Especially with Mukuro smiling at him like _that._ Tsuna said the one thing he had on his mind. "'Now, my dears,' said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning, 'you may go into the fields or down the lane, but don't go into Mr. McGregor's garden: your Father had an accident there; he was put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor.'"

The same ever-knowing smirk was still embedded on the older boy's face as he pulled the sheets over their bodies, taking special care to tuck them around Tsuna's waist. The grin slowly faded away into that of a peaceful smile as he listened to Tsuna's irregular story telling rhythm.

* * *

"After losing them, he ran on four legs and went faster, so that I think he might have got away altogether if he had not unfortunately run into a gooseberry net, and got caught by the large buttons on his jacket. It was a blue jacket with brass buttons, quite new." Tsuna chuckled very briefly at Peter's bad luck before hearing the faint snoring of Mukuro's sleep. Or so that's what it sounded like. _Going to sleep so early? Already?_ He felt like asking the sleeping figure.

The brunette stared down at the ex-convict, his large chocolate-colored eyes softening at the sight of Mukuro's peaceful face. Well, until the mouth twitched into a smirk, triggering the opening of two mix-matched eyes. Red and blue eyes met with brown eyes before the 'pineapple' spoke. "Well? Go on, what happens next?"

The small smile that Tsuna adorned stretched into a larger one. "Peter makes it out safely from the garden." He said, not caring that he spoiled the ending. Well, you can't spoil the ending of a story you already read, can you?

Apparently, Mukuro didn't take nice to that little fact. His thin lips pursed together into an awkward pout before demanding, "Start from where you left off. It's no fun when you just blow the ending like that."

There was a brief bout of the chuckles from the younger male before he read again. "Peter gave himself up for lost, and shed big tears; but his sobs were overheard by some friendly sparrows, who fly to him in great excitement, and implored him to exert himself." Tsuna continued, relaxing into the pair of arms that managed to find their way around his slender waist.

It wasn't long until he heard soft snoring underlying his words.

* * *

"I am sorry to say that Peter was not very well during the evening. His mother put him to bed, and made some camomile tea; and she gave a dose of it to Peter! 'One teaspoonful to be taken at bed-time.' But Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cottontail had bread and milk and blackberries, for supper. The end."

He quietly closed the book as not to disturb his sleeping partner. Silently, he laid the book down onto the ground and nudged it underneath the bed, letting it join the others that Mukuro had the pleasure of sleeping to. Tsuna quickly slide underneath the covers, claiming his spot at Mukuro's side. Pressing a hasty kiss to the boy's forehead, the brunette murmured, 'Good night and sweet dreams.' before letting overdue sleep take over him.

Little did he know what his wishes hold in store for Mukuro...


	2. Chapter 2

_Instead of just cramming the whole second part, I've decided to split it up into sections._

_It's less stressful on my eyes and I actually remember to update. 8D_

_Writing style may be a bit different, so sorry about that. ^^;_

_"Underneath the root of a big fir-tree..."_

_

* * *

_

There was something poking his back. He didn't know what it was; he just knew that it bugged the hell out of him. Oh, it stopped poking h—never mind, it's poking him again.

He could tell that there were people crowding around him. Never mind how he knew, he just did. It has the exact same feeling of somebody stalking you around your block. Also, if he listened carefully, he could pick up some of their conversation.

"—going to be okay?"

"Of course he's going to be okay! It's Mukuro-sama we're tal—"

_Mukuro?_ His ears perked up at the mention of his name. _It looks like I might know them, how interesting._

"Cottontail, quit poking him. You're just going to make him mad."

_Cottontail? What kind of name is that?_ "Don't call me that! It's worse than my last nickname!"

"Ken, Chikusa, please don't fight."

_That voice._ He recognized that voice; that soft voice that sounds like it belongs to a young girl and not a mafia member. "Chrome…" He cringed at the sound of his own voice. _What was I doing yesterday?_ He wondered as he struggled to sit up despite the fireworks of pain going off in his head.

"Mukuro-sama, please be careful." He felt her hand on his shoulder, a tender gesture of concern, but it felt devoid of emotions. The young male brushed it off before fishing for his trident. Where was it? He always kept it close to him, even if he did fall unconscious (for whatever reason).

He felt something cold and hard being thrust into his hands, something he soon realized as his beloved weapon. Mukuro snatched it away from whoever was holding it, focusing his blurred eyes on it. His hands slid up into their customary spot on the shaft, a gleeful smirk growing on his face.

His eyesight back to normal, he was finally able to properly identify his companions. Oh, it was Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome, but something was off about them. "When did you three start wearing rabbit ears?" Mukuro asked, warily eying the protruding features. This was a prank... right?

Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome stared at each other bewildered. Rabbit ears? What is he talking about?

Chrome broke the silence. "Mukuro-sama, we've always had rabbit ears. You do realize that you have them too, right?"

Chrome and Mukuro stared right at each other; eyes to eye. One gloved hand slowly rose up and _plopped _onto his head. Maneuvering it slowly about, it bumped against something. Feeling that _something_, rabbit ears came to mind. Rabbit ears.

* * *

Him coming to terms with the fact that he had rabbit ears and a fluffy tail was rather fast. Hell, he actually grew fond of them. They were the same dark blue of his hair, but carried none of its textures. They were one of the softest things he had ever touched besides the cotton ball of a tail. Though, grudgingly, he had to admit defeat to Ken. Ken's tail was the softest, and Mukuro took great satisfaction in calling him 'Cottontail.'

"I'm going out!" Ken called out loudly, disrupting Mukuro's _self_ time. Everybody switched their attention to Ken, all except Mukuro; he was too busy fiddling around with the newly gained ears of his.

"Do whatever you guys want, but keep an eye on Mukuro-sama." He told the two that were actually paying attention to him. Casting an uneasy eye over at the convict who was still toying around with his ears, he murmured, "Don't let Mukuro-sama go out. I think he had too many yesterday."

Chikusa and Chrome both nodded their heads. Yeah, it was pretty odd seeing their Mukuro-sama passed out at the bar.

With that, Ken grabbed his wallet before heading out, his mind overflowing with images of bread. _Five current buns and a loaf of bread should be good enough._

Who knows how much time has flown by before Chrome announced, "I'm going out." Making her way to the exit of their base, a surprised look crossed her face when she noticed Chikusa following her.

"I'm going too." Was all he said before the two headed out, leaving behind Mukuro.

And so he sat there in that one spot before he lost interest in the rabbit ears. So he just sat there, bored and wondering where everybody went. Wondering where everybody went and how bored he was.

That was until he hatched a plan. Why not go see his little tuna fish? From what he gathered, mostly from listening to Chrome's and Chikusa's explanation of this world, everybody had some animal characteristic. What would Tsuna have? A hamster? A church mouse maybe? Tuna fish?

He took a quick whiff of his clothes, cringing at the strong scent of alcohol. What was he doing yesterday? Oh, did it really matter? Everything was a dream. _Though I should still change clothes._ He reasoned. He didn't want to chase off his little toy before he could get his hands on him. With those thoughts in mind, Mukuro dashed off to find some spare clothes. Hopefully somebody has been doing the laundry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Thanksgiving everybody! 3_

_Rating: T+_

* * *

It was nice to know that somebody was doing the household chores around the base. _Probably Chrome._ Mukuro figured. It doesn't seem likely for Ken or Chikusa to be doing them. A shudder shook his frame when an image of the two cooking in aprons came to mind. It was so horrific he could almost laugh.

Walking down the street, he found that this 'world' wasn't that much different from the world he resided in. You know, besides the fact that this one was a dream and the other was 'real.' _Dream world…_ He smiled to himself. It had such an odd ring to it. _Would I be able to bend things to my own will?_

His steps faltered to a stop at the thought. The young man pushed back a lock of stray hair before continuing down the street. _This world probably follows its own rules. It'll be crazy for me to try and go against it._ A smile forced itself onto his features. A faint voice whispered into his ear, "When have you been one to follow rules?" Ah yes, when has he been one to follow rules?

* * *

Making random left and right turns, he sorely hoped that his intuition was even half as good as the young Vongola's. He passed by shops of all sizes, shapes, and colors as he followed his gut.

_How odd…_ He stood in front of a shop, clearly able to see his (devilishly handsome) reflection in the pane. His eyes trailed up to the store name. He wasn't able to read it. He looked away. He was able to see it clearly out of the corner of his eye. He looked at it. Blurry. He looked away. Clear. Blurry, clear, blurry, clear, blurry, clear. _Even in my dreams the world likes to play tricks on me._ He walked off.

He continued sauntering down the street, eyes scanning for wild brown hair. Occasionally, he would stop to pat his tail, which earned many odd glances from the people around him, but he ignored them and went on. What's wrong with wanting his tail to be in its best condition for presentation?

His legs were beginning to burn. Mukuro took a quick peek at a clock inside a store. _One hour of walking and I still haven't reached Tsunayoshi._ He felt like pouting. _Where is he?_ He strolled along for fifteen or more minutes before coming to a stop in front of a sweets shop.

His mix-matched eyes tried their best to take in the whole picture, but it was much too beautiful. Candy was everywhere. It was lined up in rows along the wall, giving the wall splashes of chaotic color. They had their newest releases pressed up against the windows, drawing in unsuspecting victims to their mouth-watering goodness. And in the center of the shop was the most delectable candy his eyes have ever seen.

"Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro murmured under his breath, a lecherous glint in his eyes.

* * *

He sat there in the backroom, fondling what was between his fingers. The grin on his face grew even wider when he noticed the red in Tsuna's face _spreading._ "You like this don't you?" Mukuro whispered, a breathless quality in his voice. He continued stroking it.

"Mukuro!" The younger man snapped, face red and eyes wide. He retrieved his tail from Mukuro's hands in haste. Tsuna then clutched his tail to his chest as if his chaste depended on it. Well, in a way it did…

The other man just smiled at from where he sat, not a care in the world now that he was with his possession. "My little brown mouse… you work in a candy shop?" His legendary chuckle echoed throughout the small room. "How befitting."

Tsuna puffed out his chest, his indignation clear. "Gokudera, Reborn, Lambo, and Bianchi ate all of the expensive sushi at Yamamoto's place. I can't pay for it! This place was the only place hiring." His large brown eyes stared solemnly at the ground, his circular ears twitching.

Mukuro's lip twitched and he had to fight to hold back a grin. Oh look at how cute his little Tsuna looked when he gets all pouty. "You do know that there are other ways to pay off your debt…" He licked his lips, the glint returning to his eyes.

Coffee-colored eyes met with unmatched blue and crimson eyes. A puzzled look came over the coffee-colored ones and Mukuro's lip twitched in amusement again. _He didn't get it._

"There are other ways?" His soft voice trailed off as he shut his eyes to think. They snapped back open soon enough and were accompanied by a swift punch to Mukuro's arm. "Don't think like that!"

He tilted back into his chair, the infuriating smirk still plastered onto his face. "Oh? Why would I do that?" He inquired, his voice coming out as a coo.

The heat in his face was killing him. Tsuna really had to get out of here and get some fresh air. He opened his mouth, about to retort to Mukuro's question when somebody came to his rescue.

"Hello? Is there anybody here? I would like some help!"

"I'll be right there, m'am!" He called back, his ears twitching slightly. _Thank God._ He fixed a stern gaze on the other male who was rocking back and forth on his chair. "Stay here until I get back, okay?" Without a second thought, Tsuna rushed back to the front. "M'am! How may I help you?"

He continued rocking back and forth on the chair, eyes trained onto the younger male's back. It lingered in the spot where he disappeared from sight. A small smile graced his features as he thought more and more about it. Tsuna looked goddamn adorable as a mouse; a harmless and skittish mouse. The limp tail swaying in effect to his movements, the constant twitching of his large, circular ears… everything was perfect. Now if only he was a cat.

_Tsuna would surely miss me._ He got up from his seat and exited the backroom.

* * *

The bright lighting blinded him and he cupped his hands over his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the sudden change in dimness. Mukuro let his arms fall limply to his side before finally realizing the great opportunity he had. _Tsuna wouldn't mind if I take some samples…_

He took great care to stay out of Tsuna's field of vision. Tsuna walked around the store, showing off the fruits of the store, and Mukuro would be sampling them. One disappeared, two vanished, and three _poofed_ into his stomach. Another one was about to fall victim to his predatory when he stopped in his tracks. He looked about, only catching a glimpse of whoever was watching him. He let loose his signature 'kufufu' before popping the candy into his mouth.

For fifteen minutes this game went on. Mukuro stayed in the shadows, sampling every delicacy he came across, the mysterious figure intently watching his every move, and Tsuna talked to the costumers. It would have continued, but Mukuro made a fatal mistake.

He rolled the hard candy between his fingers, closely inspecting. _It wouldn't be a sample anymore if I eat this one… _He told himself, trying to will himself to let go of the candy. _Though how often is it when I come across candy as good as this? _He brought the candy close to his face, admiring the intricate design etched onto its surface. _I wonder what they're thinking._ The intense gaze he was being subjected to only intensified as Mukuro continued his patrol. If looks could kill, he would be long dead. _Well, it doesn't matter. This is a dream, not likely I'll come back here again. _With those thoughts, he popped it into his mouth.

There was the loud slam of a door and somebody new entered the room. Everybody backed away from him, hell, some even ran out of the store. Mukuro stared calmly at the black hair male, his blithe smile taunting him. "Hello."

"I'll bite you to death."


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, this chapter is a bit late, but nobody minds too much, right?_

_There's some implied romances, but I'll leave it up to you whether or not you want there to be something between them._

_Except for 6927. It's definitely there._

_First time writing a fight scene (can you even call it that though?)._

* * *

There he stood in all his demonic glory, the manager of the store, Hibari Kyoya. Both tonfas ready and itching for some spilt blood as he glared at Mukuro.

He just stood there, lips twitching in amusement as he pondered over Hibari's extra features. _Round ears and I can't see a tail so it's probably short and stubby, _He noted, looking between the gap of Hibari's legs in hope of seeing the tail. _What's he supposed to be? A hamster?_ "Oh my. Whatever did I do?" Mukuro questioned in the mocking way of a flirtatious female.

There was no movement from Hibari as Mukuro batted his eyes at him, but the same couldn't be said about Tsuna… "Hibari! Isn't it your day off? What are you doing here?" He cried, holding the broom in his death grip. _Is it because of the mug? It's only one mug! Oh God, how did he know!? _"I-i-i-if it was the mug, I'll clean it up A-S-A-P!" He squealed, making some random sweeping movements with the broom.

_Swish, swish._

A thin black eyebrow arched up. _A mug? He broke one again?_ "Again? You broke another one?"

Tsuna knew he was walking on thin ice now. _He didn't know before?_ He could literally hear all the blood draining out of his face. It wasn't what he thought it would be. It kind of felt like having your head stuck in the toilet while somebody flushed. There was only one thing that he knew he could do; sweep faster at the imaginary dirt.

_Swish-swish-swish._

Mukuro just watched the two males communicate (or miscommunicate for that matter) while fingering a piece of candy. In it went to reach its destination. _Nothing beats free entertainment and candy._ He rolled another piece of candy between his fingers, the smirk on his face never dying.

There was a loud scream accompanied with an ear-shattering crash. Shrapnel flew everywhere. Mukuro calmly wiped the blood from his cheek, all the while staring into Hibari's beady eyes. "Tsk tsk. You do know Tsunayoshi is going to have to clean up that mess, right?"

Hibari pulled his tonfa from the remains of the little glass figure, not even caring about the candy that was pouring out of the broken cabinet. "Peh. He already has crap to clean up, does it matter?"

"Ku fu fu fu… I suppose not."

"Mukuro! Whose side are you on!?"

There was a light snigger from Mukuro as he glided out of the tonfa's path. Another decoration was destroyed and the little paper lantern flew towards Tsuna's head. Hibari swung at Mukuro again, the blue-haired boy whistling as the other tonfa brushed by his nose. There was something resembling a laugh from Mukuo as he bounded over to his mouse. With one fluid movement, he grabbed Tsuna by the arm and scooped him up into his arms.

A tonfa came flying towards Mukuro's head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ku fu fu… isn't it obvious? I'm kidnapping your little employee."

There was something of a growl from the skylark as he tried ramming the tonfa into Mukuro's head. "Tsuna. What do you think you're doing? Get back to work." He thrust the other weapon towards Tsuna.

_Thud._

Another growl was emitted from Hibari as he leapt back, daggers making up his glare. The blow to Tsuna's head never came and now the brunette regretted how he acted. He just had to bury his head into Mukuro's chest and squeal like a little girl, didn't he? He didn't need to look up to see his lover's cocky grin as Mukuro spun the broom around.

"Oya, oya. No need to get innocent animals in this little fight."

Hibari lashed out with his foot, promptly causing Tsuna to scream as Mukuro leapt out of the way. "You were the one who got him in this first."

_Yeah… why did you get me in this?_ Oh, all he wanted to do was be back at home. Before the time Reborn showed up, the time when he could peacefully drink hot chocolate without having to worry about it being spelled into his lap. But no, Mukuro just had to scoop him into his arms. _Bridal style._ And then Hibari had to aim for his head, _his head._ Then Mukuro yanked the broom from his grip and almost dropped him to the ground. Why didn't he let himself fall to the ground? Why did he wrap his arms around the older male and scream instead? Oh God, why did this have to happen to him?

Briefly he rubbed his head against Tsuna's (his hair was just so damn soft) before taking a swipe at Hibari. "Ku fu fu, well, this is fun." He commented, a maniacal glint flickering on and off in his eyes.

"Tck. This is taking too long."

Tsuna couldn't help, but agree with him.

"Ku fu fu… is that so? I'm having quite a bit of fun here… especially with little Tsunayoshi in such a position."

That was then he finally realized what a position he was in. His slender arms were wrapped tightly around Mukuro's chest and the blue-haired boy's arm was draped over his bony shoulder. It held him firmly in place: safe (or so he liked to think) and pressed up against his chest. Both of Tsuna's legs were placed on both sides of the older male's leg, and the rest of him was pressed taut to Mukuro's side. Tsuna shuddered. He hated his life sometimes. He really did.

There was humming, from Mukuro. Why was he humming? He was annoying; so very annoying. Why couldn't he hit him? He just wanted to crack his head open and then his store could go back to normal. "Tck. Disgusting." A blur of silver flashed by Mukuro's hand.

And he watched, with a grin, as the broom cracked and fell to the ground. _At least it wasn't my head._ "Ku fu fu…" Was his only reply as he gathered up Tsuna's legs. "_Ciao._" He murmured with a huge grin as he sprinted for the exit. "I would like to stay and chat, but I must be going now."

Either he became a faster runner (he blames it on the rabbit genes) or Hibari wasn't chasing after them. Whatever the reason, Mukuro kept on running with Tsuna pressed firmly to his body. "M-Mukuro? I think we lost him."

All he did was hum in response as he continued sprinting down the street. Down the street, across the street, around a store, across the street, around another store, whatever way that didn't meet with a dead end.

He was suspiciously quiet. He wasn't complaining. There was something terribly wrong. He just knew it, now if only Tsuna would actually tell him. "Ku fu fu. Where would you like to go my little Tsunayoshi? Maybe a nice little café?"

"A-a-actually… could you stop running? I don't know this place."

_Ah, so that was the problem. We might be lost. Lost…_

The words 'lost' literally bounced around the confines of his mind. His dark, dark, twisted, and messed up mind. The smile on his face faltered and slowly faded away into oblivion. His pace slacked into a stop and Tsuna squirmed and twisted in his arms. Mukuro dropped him.

He landed ungraciously onto his bottom before scrambling up to his feet. _Did he have to drop me?_ He hastily brushed off the dirt and grim from his clothing. "Mukuro, where are we?" Wincing at how weak his voice was.

"I'm not too sure."

Mutual understanding was achieved as the two boys continued down the street. They just needed a phone; a phone to call Tsuna's mom so that she can come pick them up. It shouldn't be too long before they reached a phone of some sorts, rights?

Tsuna's intuition needed some brushing up. _It needs a lot of brushing up. _He corrected. "Mukuro, can you please let go of my hand? I realize you're tired now, but do you have to hold it? People are staring!"

There was a light tug in reply and some whining. "Tsuna, you were the one who told us to go this way. I said we go the other way." A sigh. "The least you could do is let me hold your hand."

His eye twitched. "Mukuro." He sighed in exasperation as he continued lugging around the older male. He was so heavy and he was so tired now. "That was an alley. I'm pretty positive there would be no phone there."

A muffled snigger came from behind. "But there would have been other things to do."

"Mukuro, do stop. Please? I'm too tired for this."

He was vaguely aware of the sudden lack of warmth around his hand and the sudden appearance of Mukuro's back in front of him. _Is he mad at me? _"Mukuro!" The other refused to respond. "Mukuro!" He snapped. A mild wave of annoyance flowed past him when he noticed the rabbit ears twitch. Tsuna forced a sigh past his lips. "Mukuro~" He whined, jogging to catch up to his partner.

_Such naivety. _"Yes, my tuna fish?"

"Uh… uh… uh…"

_So clueless. _"Is that all you're going to say?"

"… Um. Why are you standing over me?"

The older male loomed above the trembling body of Tsuna, casually observing him through heterochromatic eyes. Brown eyes met with mixed ones before it looked away, daunted by the look in the older boy's eyes. It was something he had seen before they have even formally met. Something that grew in intensity as they got to know each other and only faded when they finally became an item. It was that _something _that repelled and attracted him. "You're not thinking of possessing me again, are you?"

Shock flickered in his eyes before disappearing just as suddenly as it appeared. His previously blank face slowly cracked into a wide smile that held no soothing effects on Tsuna. None whatsoever. "Ku fu fu. For you to be able to tell, I must be losing my touch."

He knew he should have been bristling at that subtle insult, but instead all he did was blink up at Mukuro with his wide eyes. Pale lips parted to speak, but quickly closed when he noticed the other bend over. His lips moved closer to Tsuna's, moving closer still while he blushed like a virgin. _Just a bit more._

"Tenth! What are you doing here!?"

Mukuro instantly straightened his back, the smile wiped off his face. Eyes narrowed in the direction of the voice. He could see that silvered-hair child rushing towards them, frantically flailing his hand around as that other boy followed him.

You could tell how flustered Tsuna was just by listening to his voice. No need to look at his face to see how beet red it was or how he was probably having a panic attack on the inside. "Gokudera! Yamamoto!" His voice came out squeakier than he meant. _I bet dogs would be the only one to hear that._ "W-w-what are you doing here!?"

_Thump, thump, thump._ "Tenth! I can't believe you're here! I mean, he—" Gokudera jabbed a thumb at Yamamoto. "And I were just on our way to the store." _Thump, thump, thump._

"Gokudera?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you control your tail? I don't think Yamamoto appreciates it very much."

Yamamoto let lose a soft chuckle before dismissing the notion. "I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me too much anymore."

Tsuna wasn't about to go down. "Are you sure? Gokudera's tail is pretty strong." He cast a hasty look down at the moving limb. It didn't show any signs of stopping either. This time he switched his attention to his silver-haired friend. "Are you sure you can't do anything about it?"

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his shoulder like a shawl. The brunette tenderly pressed a few fingers on it to acknowledging Mukuro's presense. Tsuna opened his mouth, but his own voice didn't come out. It was replaced by a deeper, more richer voice. "Tsuna, if he says he's okay with it, he's okay. You shouldn't baby them too much. They'll never grow up."

The tail stopped swaying and Gokudera bared his teeth at Mukuro's insult. Yamamoto on the other hand, he just laughed it off. Laughed and laughed because he knew Mukuro was just kidding around. "Ha ha, that reminds me; are you lost or something? You both don't usually come this way."

Tsuna flushed a pale shade of pink as his right ear twitched. "Well, um, yeah."

Another lighthearted chuckle. "I figured. To get back to Tsuna's house, you just go down that street," He directed their attention to the street to their left. "Keep going down until you meet the first junction. Take a left and keep going straight. You should be at Tsuna's house in fifteen minutes –tops— if you run."

The brunette's posture literally deflated with relief. "Thanks Yamamoto. Well, um, bye. See you guys later." With that said, he waved them a nervous goodbye before taking Mukuro's hand in his own.

And so the two were left to themselves, watching the retreating figure of their friend and the man with the odd hairstyle. Yamamoto cupped his hands over his mouth before hollering as loud as he could, "Hey! Tsuna! Make sure you don't drag that tail of yours, okay? Bye!"

"Okay! Got it! Thanks again!" Came the faint reply in a familiar voice.

A grin broke out on Yamamoto's face as he started ruffling Gokudera's hair. "Come on, we still have a store to go too." He took Gokudera's hand as the both continued their stroll down to the store; all the while Yamamoto hummed a little ditty, setting both their hearts at ease.


	5. Chapter 5

_Reviews make this little girl a happy camper!  
I wanted this one to be longer than the last one, but I failed.  
I'm just happy I made it into the 2000 range. _

* * *

He knew where Tsuna lived, aferall, he did give it to him when he applied for the job. He was warned beforehand of what could happen to him if he gave away his address. But alas, he didn't mind. And so that was why Hibari was patiently waiting around Tsuna's house. All he could do was just wait, and wait, and wait. Lurking around his prey's house, because it's sure to return home sooner or later…

Something didn't feel right. Home didn't have the same sound to him. 'Home' is supposed to sound like a mother's laughter as she wraps you up in a cocoon blanket and cradles you close to her body. But no, now 'home' sounds like a death sentence. Feels just like death is waiting for you around the corner. Quietly, patiently lurking around there, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to—

"—bite you to death."

A scream ripped itself from his throat as he lept six feet into the air only to land into Mukuro's arm with a hefty grunt. He threw his arms over his head as if it would protect him from a beating. "Don't bite me to death Hibari! It wasn't my fault!"

A cold hand gripped his own slender wrist and it gently pulled the arm away from the brunette's head. "Tsunayoshi, just what are you doing?"

He slowly blinked as the realization dawned on him. He was just hallucinating. Tsuna slowly looked up, meeting with bemused heterochromatic eyes. He gulped, hard. "Um, yeah, about that."

"I'm waiting."

He waited in silence, as Tsuna became a dead weight. The boy just somber up with no explanation, but he didn't mind; too much. He hummed a tune to himself in his head as he gently rocked the smaller built boy in his arms. _Tsuna gained weight._

He felt like a little child whenever Mukuro decided to carry him bridal style. The brunette was just that much smaller than his beloved. It also didn't help that the odd male liked to _rock_ Tsuna sometimes. Mukuro even made it a hobby to pick Tsuna up, cradle him in his arms, hum an unknown tune, and rock him back and forth. It was uncomfortable. "M-M-Mukuro? I think we should hurry. It looks like it's about to rain."

Hibari shook off the little rain droplets that found a crash site on his nose. He gritted his teeth together as black eyes stared up at the steadily graying sky. It was turning darker and pretty fast. _A storm's coming…_

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate rain?"

"No! And I…" Huff. Deep breath. "Don't think now would be a good time!"

Mukuro threw a glance over his shoulder. Tsuna's face was utterly flushed red and his breathing was getting labored. His thin tail was held in his hand and his other hand was encased in Mukuro's gloved one. That soft, but messy brown head of hair of his was plastered to his face and obstructing his view. The only thing that managed to stay upright and perky were his ears. How funny.

"Little Tsunayoshi, you should run more often."

Huff. Pant. "I do run!" Gasp. "Everyday! Just not this fast and during rain!" Wheeze.

With his free hand, the dark haired male pried a sopping wet ear from his face. _Wet fur smells so odd… remember not to get a pet anytime soon._ "Apparently. You either walk your run or you do a very… _very_ slow jog. Which one is it?"

Indignant yelp. "It's none of those! I happen to jog at the very normal pace!"

"Of course. Which explains why you're always last in running."

_Wait… how does he know that? _Realization hit him in the form of a branch. "_Ouch!_" He yelped, his face scrunching up against the pain. He grumbled something incoherent before continuing. "Mukuro! Was it you that kept on following me during school that day!?"

"No." But the light snigger gave away the answer.

Everything clung to him and it bothered him. He was sitting on his stub of a tail and it bothered him. The fact that it was raining? Hell yeah it bothered him. And where was that little yellow pom-pom that followed him everywhere? Probably somewhere warm and dry. _Damn bastard of a bird. _Hibari looked up at the gray skies. "Dammit."

He quickly yanked the little brunette behind the corner when he saw _that._ At first he thought it was a cub, but then he notice that eggshell-white apron that was draped over its head. It definitely wasn't a cub. It was worse than a mama bear actually… it was a Hibari.

The grip on the tonfas tightened when he saw a flash of brown, skin, and the tips of a navy-blue ear. _Finally, they're here._ He quickly pulled the apron off of his head and discarded it, throwing it somewhere to the side. He took a couple of steps to the front of the gate, successfully blocking the only path into Tsuna's warm haven of bliss. "Come out you little herbivores."

"_What_!? Hibari is waiting for my death at my house!? Arugh! Why did you pull me away from my job!" He hissed, small skinny hands closing in on Mukuro's throat. He refused to pull away, even with Mukuro's covered hands came up to push them away from his throat. Instead he settled for burying them in silky raven-blue hair. He gave Mukuro's head a quick shake. "You idiot!"

"Ku fu fu, that hurts quite a bit you know."

"It's supposed to hurt!"

"Ku fu fu… mind keeping your voice down, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna quickly detangled his fingers from hair while eyeing the man in front of him warily. There was something lose in that guy's head, he just knew it. "Mukuro…" He whispered at last as he clutched at himself to preserve what little body heat he had left. "I just want to get into my home. I'm cold and I have to go to work tomorrow. Hibari's going to get me there if not here."

All he could do was stare down at the mouse-boy. Even though he did gain weight, Tsuna looked more petite and skinny than ever before. With a hesitant hand and an expressionless face, Mukuro slowly ruffled up the wet hair. "Don't worry, we'll get you into your house." With two fingers underneath Tsuna's chin, he lifted it up so they could meet eye-to-eye. One wink, a short-lived squeeze of the hand, and Mukuro was dragging Tsuna away to the back of the house.

He saw something dash by, but he wasn't sure what. It looked like a bird. Maybe it was a raven or a crow seeking some last minute shelter. Hibari blinked once in the direction, carefully scanning the area for any signs of his prey. "Tsk…" He grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A muffled scream and two thumps was all he needed to kick down the gate of Tsuna's residence. The metal gate fell apart at the hinge and dropped to the muddy yard. Mud splattered onto his sable pants as he entered the vicinity. Frosty ebony eyes scanned the yard for the rabbit and mouse that managed to drop in without the proper greeting.

Crimson and navy eyes narrowed into slits as they watched their stalker searching for them. He felt Tsuna's lips part against his leathery gloves, but he gave the brunette's head a quick and vicious shake to say, 'Don't talk. At all.'

He literally could have felt his brain bounce around in his head from how freaking strong the shake was. Tears glittered in his hazel eyes as he looked around at his, no their, situation. They're going to have to break into his house like a crook just because of Hibari and they're going to bust a window in the process. More money added to his debt. Fun.

Not only that, but they were currently waist-deep in water. This would be the perfect hiding spot if it had no had so much water in it. Who knew that when Tsuna dug this trench (he was getting the soil for his garden) that it would become a little lifesaver? He gently pulled the hand covering his mouth, only to clamp it up again with his own hand. The sound of his chattering teeth sounded deafeningly loud.

Hibari knew that Tsuna and Mukuro were somewhere in the yard with him. They were probably hidden in one of the trenches, but which one? _Tsk. What the hell is Tsuna doing to his yard?_ Trenches of different sizes littered the area. Some were too shallow and some looked like a pond. Now which one would the two hide in?

Tsuna was really uncomfortable now. And it wasn't because Mukuro kept on throwing this _look_ at him (okay, that was just a little part of it though), but there was a persistent itch tickling his nose. He was going to sneeze. And it's going to be loud. And Mukuro is probably going to accidently half-drown him when he does in an attempt to make it look like he's alone. When did a sneeze decide the outcome of a life or death situation?

Apparently now. Just when the itch disappeared, he sneezed. And it was louder than he thought. Even Mukuro jumped a bit before he tried shoving Tsuna's head under the water. He would have made it work if only Hibari wasn't stalking over to their location so freaking quickly. So he did the next thing he could think of; throw the boy out of the ditch and fling him towards the small opening into his house. _He's a mouse. He'll fit himself through. _

Tsuna knocked over three innocent plants as he tried scrambling through the hole that he suddenly found himself stuck in. If he couldn't fit into it, then nobody could and he wasn't very positive he could get his hips through; he was barely able to get his shoulders in. He stopped in the middle of his struggles when he felt hands on his bottom. His face literally flared up red. It looked like somebody had smacked him right in the face with a burning iron-pan. "_Mukuro_!" He wailed as he struggled to get the hands off his bum. "Watch where you put your hands!"

"They're where I want them!" Came the cheerful and chirpy reply from behind. "Ku fu fu… just a bit… more." It sounded like a _pop_ as Tsuna was suddenly propelled forward into the safety of his home. There was a loud crash and silence. Then a soft 'Ouch…'

"Tsuna, go and make sure everything is locked and boarded up!"

"Wait, what? Mukuro, what are you going to do!?"

Silence.

"Mukuro!?"

No reponse.

"Mukuro, you idiot!"

So the mouse made it away safely, but a rabbit is a much better meal for a bear. Though a rabbit is a much faster runner than a mouse. That's what Hibari learned as he sprinted after Mukuro. The gap between them was already big, but it's just getting bigger and bigger as time progresses. _I hate rain._ He thought to himself sourly as the clothes he was wearing started weighing him down. Hibari gritted his teeth when he saw Mukuro look over his shoulder, stick his tongue out at him, laugh, and run even faster.

_This is pretty fun._ Mukuro thought to himself as he continued sprinting along. _Being a rabbit has its perks I guess. _Running this fast was having that much of a negative effect on him. Hell, it was pretty exciting. He cast a glance over his shoulder and slowed down to a stop when he didn't see Hibari. He stood there in the open waiting for Hibari for minutes, but he never showed up. A snigger was born, but it soon bloomed into a full guffaw. "Finally went back to his den, did he? That lucky bastard!" The laughter finally died down after a few minutes and Mukuro was able to properly gather his bearings. Yeah… he had no idea where he was.


	6. Chapter 6

_The second to last chapter! Yep, that's right, Chapter Seven is where this story ends!  
Thanks to the few people who reviewed, I really appreciated it! 3 _

* * *

His leg hurt, but he didn't know why and he didn't know how; he just knew that it hurt. So Mukuro was forced to limp through the pouring rain. _Where's a fat lady when you need one? _He wondered as eyes scanned for some means of shelter. _They always have an umbrella in the cartoons._

His ears shot upright when something hit his nose. _Where's that smell coming from?_ It was a tangy, warm, lemony smell that reminded him of freshly baked cookies. He started limping faster and faster towards the direction of the smell, his nose stuck upright into the air.

The gnawing of his stomach alerted him to the fact that he was getting closer, and closer, and closer… any second now. He stopped in front of an old-fashioned wooden door. An eyebrow curved upwards as he peered curiously at the door. A gloved hand slowly reached out and placed itself flat against the cold and damp surface. The other hand came to rest on top of the bar that closed the door. He gave the door a couple of hard _thumps_. It didn't budge. _Damn. It's locked._ Mukuro took a step back to survey the door. _How the hell is it still standing?_

The door was literally falling apart. There were wooden planks missing along the bottom, mold was growing along the sides, and it didn't even look like it fit properly into the doorway. _The hole…_ He fixed the gap with a stony gaze before abruptly dropping to his knees. _Maybe I can fit through…_ He shoved his head through, but his shoulders caught on the jagged ends of the wood. "Shit." He mumbled to himself. He couldn't get his shoulders through without taking some skin off of them. _Last thing I need is an infection on my shoulder._

Mukuro plopped onto the muddy ground in front of the door and stared up at the murky skies. Rain pelted him in the face before he adverted his eyes. _I should go find shelter soon,_ He told himself as he forced his legs up. _A storm is coming._

_

* * *

Risk my pride or not? Which one is it? Such a difficult question._ Mukuro stood pressed up against a brick wall as he watched somebody hustle back and forth, in and out over the stone doorstep. _Why is asking for directions always a hard thing to do!?_ He cursed himself as he slowly stepped away from the brick wall and approached him.

"Excuse me, but do you know the way out of this neighborhood?"

The blonde stared curiously at Mukuro before motioning wildly everywhere in the air. Well, as best as he could manage when carrying five grocery bags in each hand.

"… Pardon?"

Brown eyes flashed frantically in the darkening atmosphere as the blonde continued flailing his arms in every direction.

"Maybe it would help to get the umbrella out of your mouth."

The blonde stared at Mukuro in a loss of words before he spat the umbrella out of his mouth. "Not too sure, sorry." He gave a careless shrug before fixing his attention to the umbrella at his feet. Now, how was he going to get it without dropping these bags?

_Well that was a waste of time. _"Thanks anyways, Bucking Horse." Mukuro calmly stated as he watched in silent amusement at Dino trying to pick up his umbrella again. He almost burst into laughter when he watched Dino slip and fall face first into the mud. The corners of his lips twitched in amusement at the scene. "Keep on trying, just keep on trying."

* * *

_This is straight. I am going straight, aren't I?_ Wondered Mukuro vaguely as he trotted through the neighborhood. It wasn't long before he caught sight of a white long-fur cat sitting still in the rain with a bucket next to it. He honestly thought it was dead until the long, bushy tail twitched in agitation.

His left ear twitched in merriment when he recognized the person. He took one step closer just to confirm his thoughts. _Is that… yes, that is indeed him. And here I thought it was a female._ Mukuro watched with thinly veiled glee at Squalo's 'private' ranting. He should make himself comfortably; this could take some time.

"That stupid boss! Why does he want to drink _rain water_!? Rain water!"

_Well, rain water here is extremely clean compared to other places._

"We're going to have to boil the damn water and then wait for it to cool!"

_That's a surprise. He actually knows how to disinfect water._

"Why won't he just drink from a damn water bottle like everybody else?!"

_Because he's Xaxus. Huh… this is getting pretty boring._

He stifled a yawn before leaving Squalo to his frustration.

* * *

By some strange miracle, Mukuro finally found him and his little bunny parts back in one piece across from the candy shop. Through the windows, he was able to make out faint movements of somebody in there. _I wonder if that's Hibari._ He mused idly to himself as he watched the figure pack something in boxes.

His head snapped left and right before he dashed across the street and jumped behind a bush. He didn't need to see to know that the shadowy figure was looking out of the window at the moment. He slowly lifted his head up, just high enough to see, before making a great leap towards the store. Bounding, bounding, bounding just like the little bunny he was.

He pressed himself as tight as he could to the wall and looked up at the large window above him. _One little peek wouldn't hurt._ He told himself as he cautiously lifted himself up to peer through the window. His right ear twitched. _Huh. That's not Hibari._ He dropped back down when the worker looked in his direction. _I wonder where he is._

Just past the candy shop was the path to Mukuro's freedom. He knew that, he just had to retrace his steps and then he would be back home and out of the rain. Warm, dry, and with those little 'kids' of his. Chrome, Chikusa, and 'Cottontail.' _I wonder what's for dinner._

Hibari was positive that he was talking about Mukuro. The description of the lurker matched his prey's exactly. He mumbled his thanks to his employee before whipping out his favorite weapons from underneath his jacket. He slowly stalked out of the backroom. "Time for you to be bitten to death, little rabbit."

It just took a flash of navy blue and forest green to let him know that Mukuro had already managed to get past the shop. He picked up his pace and sprinted to the exit of the store. Mukuro wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Tsk." He cast a glare up at the skies. Rain was still coming down as hard as before and there was no sign of it letting up.

And so Hibari strided back into the shop. He would much rather be warm and dry than chase down a sprinting rabbit in the rain. Besides, there were other herbivores in the shop for the picking…

Mukuro didn't stop running (and laughing) until he got back to the base. He burst through the door, dripping water everywhere, holding his head and laughing like a maniac. He worried Chrome a little bit.

"M-Mukuro-sama?"

His legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor with a _thump_. "Don't worry, dear Chrome. I'm just a bit… tired is all." A weak smile was flashed in her direction before his body gave away and he laid flat on the floor.

He could vaguely hear Chrome yelling for Ken and Chikusa. Something about 'help me get him warm' and 'get him into bed.' After that, he didn't bother to try and stay conscious. _Hmn… I wonder what's for supper._

* * *

Hibari retreated back into the room that was labeled 'Manager Only' and scooped up what he had left behind. He eyed the orange-yellow material and the green tufts of fabric jutting out at a point. With a keen eye, Hibari picked up the needle that he had placed down. He quickly threaded large criss-cross patterns throughout the fabric with brown-green thread. Within minutes, he was almost done. _Where's the nail?_

* * *

He wasn't sure what to say to Hibari. The only thing he could do was stare at the new ornament that hung from the doorway. Tsuna was pretty surprised to find out that the impaled pineapple plush was made from the crafty (and vicious) Hibari and that it became one of the best sellers at the candy shop. Apparently, a plush pineapple impaled by a metal nail was very popular gift among the young ladies.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, please open up."

The young male glared up at his other half and stubbornly shook his head. _The tea tastes like crap! There's no way I'm drinking that!_ He crossed his arms over his chest and made it apparent of his distaste by turning away from Chrome.

All she did was sigh and put down the cup of tea. Cupping her hands over her mouth she called out, "Chikusa! Ken! Can you help me? Mukuro-sama won't drink his tea!"

"If he doesn't want to drink it, don't make him, you idiot woman!"

The bedridden male just shot a haughty look to Chrome. He knew that he could always depend on Ken. That boy thought of him as his savior for Pete's sake! Sadly, Chrome wasn't about to back down just yet.

"If Mukuro-sama doesn't drink this, he doesn't get better quickly!"

He didn't need to listen to the loud and quickly approaching footsteps of Ken to know that he was screwed…

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, please stop making that face. It's unsightly."

"You didn't have to drink the tea, Chikusa."

Chikusa stared back at Mukuro with that poker face of his. He shrugged and went back to taking a bite out of his bread.

"Can I have some of the bread?"

"Sorry Mukuro-sama, but it might upset your stomach."

"How about some milk?"

"You'll fall asleep. I put a bit of honey into it. It's impossibly hard to wake you up." Chirped Chrome as she took a sip of her milk.

"The blackberries?"

"Ken took the last one."

Bedridden, and sick with a nasty cold, Mukuro wasn't a very happy boy today. He brought his hand up to his face and dragged it down in frustration. _When am I going to wake up!?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeah. This is it. THE END. Some little 6927 fluff too.  
Happy New Years by the way~ _

* * *

He just woke up. There was no jerk, there was no shock, and there was nothing that could have forced him awake. It was just a smooth transition from the dream world to the real world, but from what Mukuro could see maybe he was caught in another dream and he didn't know.

A soft smile found its way onto his face and he nestled his chin into the mound of hair that he suddenly found underneath. He felt the arms wrapped around his waist pull their owner closer to his body and he couldn't help, but chuckle at that.

_It's moving. His chest is moving. Is he awake?_ Tsuna slowly blinked the sleep out of his eyes, as he's lulled out of sleep by the gentle rumbling of Mukuru's laughter. "Mukuro?" _It's still late._ His senses told him. _Go back to sleep._ But he didn't want to go back to sleep, at least not when the older boy was awake. "Eh, what time is it?"

"I don't know." Mukuro curled into a ball around Tsuna's body. "It's on my other side."

A small smile graces Tsuna's face when he felt Mukuro curl into him. "Ha ha. Can't you just turn your head around?"

"Then I won't be able to see your face."

Mukuro got what he wanted; a beautiful red spread across Tsuna's face giving it a lively glow. There was a chuckle from the navy-blue haired boy before he leaned forward and planted a firm kiss onto the brunette's bare forehead. With a grunt, he managed to force himself up and he picked up the small alarm clock off his bed stand. "It's four o'clock." He set it back down. "Why do you ask?"

The little brunette struggled to sit up straight and when he managed to he leaned his head against Mukuro's chest. He stared up, a bright smile warming his face and a lively glint sparkling in his chestnut eyes. "Just wondering."

_Just wondering? That's not something he says often._ "Just wondering, huh? Do you have a fever? A cold? You never just 'wonder.'" With his ungloved hand, he pushed brown bangs out of the way and placed warm hand on warm skin. "Hmn. You seem to be of normal temperature."

There was something of a giggle pouring out of the smaller boy's mouth. "Mukuro, I really was just wondering, okay." Tsuna placed his hand over Mukuro's.

"Ku fu fu. Your hand is so much smaller than mine."

"It's not that much smaller!"

"Whatever boasts your confidence more."

"So what kind of dream were you having?"

That caught his attention. A thin eyebrow arched. "How did you know I was having a dream? I didn't tell you yet, did I?"

"Well, no. You kicked me during your sleep and then you started muttering about some stuff in your sleep."

He wasn't quite sure how to react to that and he always knew how to react to something. He really was losing his touch. Damn dream. "I kicked you in my sleep?" He repeated slowly, none of his intentions defined.

"Y-yes." Was Tsuna's stammered reply as Mukuro quickly shifted to get a better view of him.

He gripped the boy's thin shoulders. "I actually kicked you?"

"Y-yes."

"Hard?"

_There's a small bruise on my leg, but should I tell him that? _"A-a bit hard."

The arms dropped limply to their owner's side. Tsuna wasn't sure what it was at first. It sounded a bit like a sniffle, but it soon turned into something like a sob. Worry shot through the small body like a missile. "M-Mukuro? Are you okay?"

His suspicions were confirmed, Mukuro Rokudo does indeed not cry. What sounded like sobbing soon revealed itself to be muffled laughter. The snigger soon transformed into his legendary chuckle which then bloomed into a full-out '_KYA HA HA HA_.' It sent violent shivers that shook the young boy's body just from listening to it.

"Tsuna, we really have to work on your masculinity."

He did not see that statement coming. "Wait. Why?"

Now it was Mukuro's turn to be confused. One eyebrow lifted and he stopped laughing long enough to fix the brunette with a befuddled look. "I topped you in my sleep, little Tsunayoshi. We have to do something about your masculinity unless you want to be a 'bottom' forever." He resumed laughing.

Fireworks exploded across his face. He and Mukuro both had no idea it could go that red. It was redder than a tomato, it was redder than clown shoes, and Tsuna felt like his face was hotter than the blazing sun. "I'm not that weak or anything! You and I both know that I can do some serious damage to you if I wanted!"

"Ku fu fu. Do you want to hear about my dream or not? It was pretty interesting."

"I have to get up early today for work though…"

"Okay, so I had this dream that everybody in the world had animal… features. You a mouse and I was a rabbit and Hibari was a bear. I think that baseball guy was a sparrow or something."

"M-Mukuro?"

"It was like it was based off of Peter Rabbit or something, because I stole some candy from Hibari and then he got mad and chased me around."

"Mukuro?"

"See, I woke up, just woke up, and found out that Ken was poking me with a stick. Then I found out that I had rabbit ears and that Ken's nickname was Cottontail."

_C-Cottontail?_ "Mukuro? Are you listening to me?" _Apparently not._ Tsuna decided not by the Mukuro waved his hands around for emphasis the way he does when he gets excited about something. "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered to himself as he gathered up the bed sheets. With practiced ease, Tsuna tuned out most of the Italian's ramblings and settled himself into bed. "Good night, Mukuro."

"I couldn't find you anywhere and when I was about to go back, I saw you working in a candy store! Just like in this world! And… are you listening to me?"


End file.
